Lucius Malfoy X Death Eater! Reader Best Enemies
by BellatrixMalfoy4Ever
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater in the higher ranks and y/n is just a regular one. Y/n has always been overshadowed by her older brothers Sirius and Regulus. When they are assigned a mission - y/n must decide between trusting Lucius or her own family - and whether she wants to be a Death Eater anymore.
1. A Not-So-Great Reunion

Y/n was walking around Diagon Alley looking for a new broomstick. She knew that her cousin's son, Draco was beginning Hogwarts this year, and she had hoped to buy him a new broomstick. Staring into the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, she saw the new Nimbus 2000 and grinned. Draco would like that. Walking into the shop, y/n quickly scanned the shelves before purchasing two Nimbus 2000s. It was almost lunchtime, and she needed to buy more quills. They always ran out so quickly,which was irritating; she spent most of her time writing. And sketching. And sending letters to her friends.

She was about to walk out of the shop when somebody crashed into her, knocking her over and making her drop the broomsticks. "Hey!" she snapped, brushing her h/c hair out of her face. She looked up in annoyance to see a handsome blonde, grey eyed man staring down at her. Y/n scowled as he helped her up. "So, Lucius. I didn't expect to see you in here. Looking at broomsticks." she snarled, her face red. Lucius grinned. "I prefer you don't resort to violence, y/n. After all, we are in the company of-"

"I don't care whose company we're in!" Y/n shrieked, picking up her brooms. She stormed off into the street with Lucius staring after her.

Narcissa was waiting outside Madam Malkin's when she saw her cousin, y/n, walk past. "Hey, y/n!" she called over the noise of exicted people. Y/n turned her head. "Oh, hey Narcissa." she said, scowling. "Where's Draco?" Narcissa pointed inside the shop. "Being fitted for his uniform." she said, smiling. "Don't tell Draco, but I got him a Nimbus 2000." y/n whispered, trying not to giggle. Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. "Y/n! You shouldn't have!"

Grinning, y/n set the broom down next to Narcissa. "It's for Hogwarts. If he wants to try Quidditch, then I'm fine with that. I loved Quidditch!" her face fell as she remembered her brother. "Regulus used to play as well." Narcissa saw y/n tear up and put her arm around her. "I'm sure Draco will love it." she reassured y/n. Y/n sighed. "I'm really sorry - I can't help thinking about Regulus and if he would've still been alive..." She stopped, not wanting to go on. Regulus had been killed by Voldemort after he tried to desert the Death Eaters. Something in y/n's left arm twinged, and she winced.

Getting up quickly, y/n grabbed the other broomstick and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. She didn't want Draco or Narcissa to see her cry. Or that obnoxious douche Lucius Malfoy. She didn't care that he was rich and in the top level at the Ministry of Magic, she was rich too, but didn't act like a complete asshole. Y/n had met the guy during her Death Eater training after Regulus had died, but didn't really care about him. Still, she felt jealous whenever Narcissa and Lucius were together. It was hard to look at them even smiling at each other - it sent a spear through her heart.

Y/n was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't noticed that Narcissa, Lucius and Draco had caught up with her. She jumped when Lucius placed the snake head of his cane on her shoulder. Lucius smilled, ignoring the disgusted look on y/n's face. "So I see you wanted to get away from me?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to do, you asshole!" y/n snapped, her e/c eyes burning at Lucius. "But some idiot keeps on bumping into me and-" she broke off, seeing Draco's tense face looking at them. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Narcissa. "Just keep him out of my way-" she began before Lucius interrupted. "Young children do not need to see violence-"

"But they will if _somebody_ doesn't get their wand off me." y/n growled, her hands curled into fists. She looked like she was about to throttle him. "You're testing my patience, _Malfoy_."

"I didn't know we were onto last name basis, _Black_."

"Shut up, Lucius!" Narcissa snapped, then turned to y/n. "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Y/n nodded and gave a wicked smile. "Sure, why not?"


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

Y/n yawned and stumbled out of bed. It was the perfect day to visit Knockturn Alley and go into Borgin and Burkes. The house did look a bit dull without two older brothers making everything a pigsty. Especially Sirius, who was in Azkaban. It was hard on her, having nobody in the house and knowing that her brothers were either imprisoned or dead. Y/n smiled. Sirius was the only one in her family who had been put in Gryffindor - she admired his bravery and defiance. She'd never had dreamed of doing anything like that.

Putting on a random dress, she Apparated to Knockturn Alley and into Borgin and Burkes. Clearing her throat, y/n waited for Borgin to come. "Why, hello, Borgin." she sniffed, apparently disgusted. "May I see the new items?" Borgin bowed. "Yes, madam Black. Of course. There is the book of Dark Arts and a poison brewing book, as well as a cursed hat, or the cloak if you prefer-" he said quickly. Y/n smiled. "I'd like to curse _somebody's_ ass-" she sniggered, then, under her breath, added: "Lucius's ass."

Exiting the store, she made her way back to Flourish and Blotts, where Draco and Lucius were standing deep in conversation with some other people. Y/n sneaked up behind him and grabbed him by shoulders, yelling "Boo!" Lucius jumped, dropping his cane onto the floor. He scowled when he saw who had made him jump. "Black." he hissed, picking up his cane. The two other boys, one with ginger hair and the other with black hair gave the adults a nervous look. Y/n looked closely at the two boys. A Weasley and... "Harry Potter."

"Huh?" Harry heard the woman say his name. "Oh, yeah I am." he said awkwardly. The woman had steely grey eyes and light brown hair which fell in small ringlets down to her hip. She smiled. "My name is y/n Black. I don't suppose you have met me before. Or your friend, Weasley." Ron's face turned red, as well as the rest of the Weasleys. Turning to leave, she was stopped by Lucius. His smokey eyes glared at her mischievously. "Proper ladies don't leave without saying a proper goodbye." he smirked, making y/n twitch in annoyance. Looking at Ron and Harry, he was about to look back at y/n when her hand came flying out of nowhere and hit him on the side of the face, making him yelp in surprise. Draco sniggered, looking at y/n. "If my dad comes to Hogwarts, can you do that to him?" he said, laughing. Y/n giggled. "Yeah, I need to pick up some potions books for the school year."

Suddenly, Lockhart walked out of the back of the shop. Catching sight of y/n, he called over the top of the crowd. "Y/n! You and me at my place for dinner?" he yelled. Y/n yelled back "Never, you obnoxious _git_!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The cauldrons bubbled away as the students began to brew a Swelling Solution. Snape stared at them, his arms crossed. Beside him stood y/n her hair flying all over her face and sweat pouring down her forehead. "Your time is almost up." Snape snapped, scanning the room. All was quiet until a huge explosion sent one of the cauldrons flying and the Swelling Solution over everybody. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco's limbs had become to swell up, and they were whimpering. In fact, Draco's nose was as large as a melon. Y/n was laughing, Snape was wearing an unusual grin and the class was swollen up. Snape nudged y/n. "Don't encourage them, or they'll keep doing this. And that will mean a lot of tedious paperwork." He cleared his throat. "SILENCE! When I find out who did this, they will be punished."

Y/n looked like she was about to burst of laughter. Covering her mouth, she ran outside into the corridor and burst into a laughing fit. Snape came outside after her and gave her an odd look. "That was _not_ funny." he snapped. Y/n shook her head. "Was too." Then she began laughing again, leaning against the wall for support.

"I didn't think that you knew how to laugh, y/n."

The cold voice cut through the air clearly. Y/n winced. "Lucius. Abraxas. Malfoy." she snarled. "If you don't mind I'm in the middle of a Potions lesson."

Before she could finish her complaint, Lucius had already pinned her against the cold stone wall of the corridor, his pale eyes locked firmly onto her face. Y/n yelped, but Lucius covered her mouth. "What the _hell_ do you think you're do-"

Lucius pressed his warm lips roughly against hers and then released them, still breathing heavily. Y/n was panting, her gaze averted to the classroom door. _Please let Severus come through, please let me get away-_ she thought. This was awkward. This was unacceptable. Lucius Malfoy, a school governor and official at the Ministry, kissing a Potions assistant? This was, it was-

"Lucius! Get off her!" Snape barked, as soon as he saw Lucius and y/n. He didn't approve of all this _closeness_ , and especially not Lucius pinning y/n against the wall in the middle of a school day. "Y/n, I need you back in here." he said, then disappeared back into the dungeon. Lucius gave y/n a small kiss on the cheek, then released her and walked out of the corridor. Y/n stared after him. She hated his guts. Actually, she hated everything about him. But he made her melt like chocolate whenever he was nearby. And she loved that feeling. Shaking it off, she headed back into the dungeon.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Lucius, how incredibly _annoying_ it is to see you." Y/n said, rolling her eyes at Lucius. He had just exited the school grounds and was in the Forbidden Forest. He scowled. "How incredibly _stupid_ is it for us to meet in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the evening when there could be monsters nearby?" he snapped, his temper flaring. He had already been removed from his post as a school governor, and had lost his house elf all in the same day. If there was something he _didn't_ need, it was y/n annoying the hell out of him. But he liked her company. Or not. He couldn't decide if he hated her or not.

The same thoughts were running through y/n's head. "Good luck at the Ministry, _Malfoy._ " she teased, rubbing his head. He nodded. "I'll see you soon, _Black_."

They split and walked their own seperate ways.


	3. Sirius's Escape

Y/n was sitting on the lounge and staring at the roof. She was so bored, especially since there was nothing interesting in the Daily Prophet. Yawning, she looked at the clock. It was lunchtime. It would be a good day to go to Hogwarts too - the school term was about to begin again and she was working as a Potions assistant. Realising that someone from Hogwarts would need to Apparate with her, she called her owl over and scribbled a letter. Y/n rolled it up and gave it to her owl who flew off into the distant blue sky.

She contemplated about redecorating the house - it had been so long since the house had been given a makeover. Plus, if Sirius broke out, then he would have somewhere interesting to return to, instead of a mess. Y/n also hoped that her cousin Bellatrix would escape Azkaban as well, there were so many things she wanted to tell her. But she didn't really know Bellatrix, who was 11 years older than she was. She had seen portraits of Bellatrix everywhere in the house, and also Narcissa and Sirius had told her plenty. There was also Rodolphus and Rabastan, who she had seen about 14 years ago. It was actually quite lucky she didn't get arrested and sent to Azkaban - Lucius had pardoned her. But the Ministry kept an annoying close watch on her and the Malfoys.

The owl arrived back with the response from Snape. He was going to meet her in half an hour outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Sighing, y/n staggered into her room and stared in the mirror. Her bright grey eyes seemed to reflect everything and her hair - it was light brown and was twisted in ringlets. She also had hooded eyes like most of the women in her family, and dark lips too. She was tall and slender, with a pale face and few freckles. Remembering back to the times when she was at Hogwarts, she smiled as the memory of Sirius floated through her thoughts. He had remarked that she looked like her mother and half like Bellatrix. But she had a messy fringe like Narcissa - and one mysterious but startling feature. Her eyes were as startled and sly as... no. Y/n frowned. Her eyes did _not_ look like his. Her father was completely the opposite in looks. He was short, stocky and had chocolate brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. His hair was long and straight, and his gaze was undecipherable. Not unlike _somebody_ she knew.

"Y/n! I'm going to leave without you!" a voice yelled from the front of the house. She slid off the lounge and onto the floor. It was too much effort to move. And she felt like crying as well. Her Uncle Cygnus had died just before Christmas last year, and he had always loved her like his own daughter. And only Narcissa had been there with y/n when he died. A tear escaped her tightly shut eyes, but she furiously wiped it away. She didn't want Snape to see her as vulnerable. "Y/n I'm leaving right now-" Snape teased her, coming into the room. He stepped back, seeing the flurry of tears sliding down her cheeks. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, trailing off. Y/n yelped and jumped up. "Yes! There is something wrong! Get out of my room, Severus! Get out! I'm busy!"

Snape looked as if y/n had slapped him in the face with a dead fish. He scowled. "Listen y/n. I thought you were the one who asked me to take you back to Hogwarts before term starts so you don't need to do it later. I'm here for a reason, you know-" he stopped as y/n wrapped her arms around him in a protective hug. She was wearing the same dress Regulus had gotten her for Christmas before she died. And the same necklace he had given her for her 30th birthday a few months ago. It was studded with emeralds and the base was silver with a touch of platinum. His eyes glanced over to something on her finger. "What's that?"

Y/n lifted her head. "What's what?" she asked, looking annoyed. Snape rolled his dark eyes. "The thing on your finger." he snapped. It caused a twinge of jealousy, seeing the silver and black ring bearing the Black family motto. "Oh, it's a family heirloom." she sighed. "It's beautiful." Snape admitted in relief. If she had been engaged to Malfoy... well, that was something he would regret doing. Y/n grinned. "We're going to Kings Cross, I presume?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Y/n, I think you'll find this interesting."

She looked up at the sound of Snape's words. "What is it?" she asked. It should be something important or she would kill him. "See for yourself." Snape said before throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet at her. Scanning the front page, y/n's eyes widened in shock as she comprehended the information. "Sirius? He's back!" she whispered. Snape was looking at the man in the newspaper in distaste. "I hate him." he muttered, and went back to marking the essays. Y/n scowled. "I haven't seen my brother for 12 years, Severus. He's my only living relation-"

"Apart from Bellatrix,Ashlynn,Narcissa, your parents, Andromeda and countless others." Snape concluded with a sly look on his face. "And what _are_ you going to do when you see him?"

Y/n scowled and leapt at Snape. "You wanna find out?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _The moon is almost out_ , y/n noted as she followed Snape into the Whomping Willow. _I wonder why we're coming here - oh yeah, Sirius_. She entered the passageway and came face to face with her older brother, Lupin and three other people, who she assumed were Harry and Ron. She didn't know the girl though, which meant she was probably a Muggle-born. Sirius leapt at y/n, pulling her into a warm hug. "How's it going, little sis?" he asked, before Snape pulled her off and walked in front of her. " Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend enter the castle and now here's the proof. " he sneered, glaring at Lupin and Sirius with hatred. Y/n growled. "He's my brother, Severus. You wouldn't kill him, would you. Snape ignored her. Sirius gave Snape a taunting grin. " Brilliant, Snape - once again you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Y/n gave a scream of fear as Snape raised his wand and pointed it at her brother. "Give me a reason. I beg you." The three students were cowering in fear as Lupin raised his hands in defence. "Severus, don't be a fool-"

"He can't help it. It's habit by now." Sirius muttered, his sunken eyes turning to look at y/n. Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, be quiet!" Sirius hissed."Be quiet yourself, Remus!" Snape broke up the argument with a snide remark. "Listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple." his wand still did not lower from Sirius's throat. "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius taunted. Y/n gasped and leapt in front of Snape and Sirius. "Stop it! Snape, put your wand down and bring these children back to the school - Sirius and Lupin, stay here with me." She noticed Harry standing up and he was pointing his wand at Snape. "Potter, no!" She yelled. But Harry had already shot _expelliarmus_ at Snape, and he was knocked out.

"A bit quiter now he's out of the picture." Sirius remarked,grinning. "Now, back to our conversation." he brushed a lock of hair out of the way. "Hey y/n. Haven't seen you for 12 years. You're chubby."

"You look dead." Y/n retorted, her nostrils flaring. Sirius stared at Lupin, who stared at the three Hogwarts students. The Muggleborn girl stared at y/n and a spark of recognition flashed in her eyes. "Um, Miss..." she muttered, staring at y/n. "Just call me y/n." y/n said, still looking at her brother. "Sirius, what- how did you get out? Bella and her husband aren't out so-"

Sirius held a hand to y/n's mouth. "I can't explain here. We don't know who could be here. And I know for a fact that Peter Pettigrew is here." y/n's face went blank. "Who?" Remus sighed. "The man who was the secret keeper for the Potters. He's an animagus, so he's actually Ron's rat." He lunged toward Ron, who covered Scabbers. "Are you mental? He's Scabbers!" Ron yelled, his face turning whiter. Harry nodded. "How are you so sure, anyway? Are you just trying to kill us?

"My brother wouldn't kill anybody!" Y/n snapped, making everyone jump. Sirius blushed slightly.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Hey Lucius!"

Lucius turned around to see y/n running after him. "Hello, y/n."

"I was wonder- I'd like to invite you over to my place for Christmas. Would you, Narcissa and Draco like to come too? Snape is coming as well, and it'll be a quiet dinner with just the five of us."

He smirked. "Of course." Y/n beamed with pleasure. His eyes scanned y/n's excited face. "And would you like to come to the Quidditch Cup this summer?" he asked, holding out his hand. Y/n nodded. "Of course." she hugged him and then skipped off.


	4. The Task

"The Bulgarians are way better than the Irish!" Draco shouted over the yells of the crowd at the 422nd Quidditch Cup. Y/n was scanning the crowd for Lucius. He was with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and was meant to meet her, Draco and Narcissa here. She to her left and saw the Weasleys coming. Nudging Draco and Narcissa, she whispered into their ears. Draco looked surprised while Narcissa just followed her. They made their way towards Lucius, who was next to Cornelius Fudge. The Minister gave the Malfoys and y/n a polite smile. "Why hello, Draco and Narcissa. It's also nice to see you-"

"-y/n." Y/n said, shaking Fudge's hand. Narcissa cleared her throat. "She's my cousin." Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's go up to our seats, shall we?" They walked for quite a bit before y/n noticed Harry staring down at them. "Lucius," she hissed. "That boy- he's staring at us!" Lucius smirked. "I'll deal with him - Narcissa, can you and y/n go to your seats? Draco and I will catch up later." Narcissa began to walk away, but y/n stood their, silently observing Harry. Lucius was laughing sardonically while Draco stood with him, and Arthur Weasley looked annoyed. They joined up with each other and strolled to their seats.

"Y/n, did you hear that the Triwizard Tournament is going to be held at Hogwarts this year?" Lucius said, looking at y/n. She shrugged. "I don't care. As long as somebody dies." Draco laughed, but fell silent when Narcissa gave him a disgusted look. Lucius reached over and grabbed y/n's hand. "Come on, we'll miss the match."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The students were heading back to their dorms after the Sorting Ceremony, and the teachers began to head back to their offices. Y/n saw Lucius walking towards the Slytherin dorm, and she followed him. As soon as the door opened, y/n dashed inside and sank onto the soft couch. It had been thirteen years since she had felt at home at Hogwarts. Most of the passing students gave her odd looks until Lucius came in. He yelped slightly, seeing y/n stretched out with her eyes closed. "Y/n? What the _hell_ are you doing? You're not a student anymore, you graduated thirteen years ago!" Y/n didn't stir, but she smiled. "Don't tell me that this doesn't feel like home? Plus, it's been a long journey here. Come on, sit down." she indicated the empty space in front of her. Lucius gave an annoyed sigh, like he would rather be in the Great Lake, but sat down, nevertheless. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he squirmed uncomfortably. "Are you at Hogwarts to judge the Triwizard Tournament?" y/n asked, still holding onto Lucius. "I mean, sure, Dumbledore said only seventh years or older, but who cares? Draco is mature enough!"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "No. But I might stay here to watch it." He twitched, as though his arm was paining him. Y/n twitched too, but her face was slightly screwed up. "What's wrong, y/n?" he asked, his expression turning from neutral to concerned in an instant. "I'm f-fine, it's nothing." she mumbled. "Lucius, _he_ can't be back, can he?" He shuddered. "I don't know. But we'll know if we ask Severus. The two got off the couch and headed to Snape's office.

Snape was sorting out his parchment when a knock on the door made him drop the paper he was holding. He stomped to the door. "Who is it?" he snapped. Y/n groaned. "Severus, it's me and Lucius. But if you don't want to see us, then..." Snape hissed. "Of course I can see you now. I was just... surprised that you would come at such a late time." he opened the door, and Lucius and y/n walked in. Y/n looked like she was about to cry, and Lucius looked concerned. "Alright, what is it?"

Y/n burst into tears, and Lucius stared at Snape in annoyance. "You _just_ had to ask that, didn't you?" he snapped. Snape rolled his eyes. "What else could I have done?" he walked over and put a hand on y/n's back. Y/n sobbed even louder, and Lucius winced. "Severus, calm her down before she wakes the school up!" he hissed.

"Severus! I wanted to ask if - if h-he's back!" y/n panted, wiping the tears away from her face. "The Dark M-mark's been getting darker..."

The three Death Eaters stared at each other in shock.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Ah, my friends. It has been thirteen years since we have last met. Why, I didn't expect some of you to even show up. Lucius, my slippery friend, you have not escaped me. Same goes from you, y/n. I do not forgive easily. Crabbe, Goyle, you have to redeem yourselves... I will give you another chance." Voldemort said, circling his ring of Death Eaters. Lucius's arm was wrapped tightly around y/n's shoulder, and she was leaning her head on his chest. Harry was behind the statue of Voldemort's father, and he was struggling desperately. He gave y/n a glance that said it all. He couldn't trust her.

Y/n was crying silently, but Voldemort didn't notice. Turning to y/n, Voldemort gave a wicked grin. "Y/n, you have a task. Murder your older brother, and I shall promote you." he hissed, turning his back to her. "If you fail, then I will make sure you pay _dearly_." y/n let out a strangled sobbed. "My older brother?"

"Yes," Voldemort snapped. "Or I will kill all of your family."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I'm so sorry, y/n. Is there anything I can do..." Lucius said, twisting his hands. Y/n stared up at him, her usually vivid eyes now grey, and her eyes had dark bags under them. "No, Lucius. I can't - I don't want you to be killed as well if I don't do it!" she muttered, tears dripping down her cheeks. Lucius held both of her hands and sighed. "Y/n, there has to be something I can do for you."

"No. There isn't."


	5. The Veil

Harry was reading the Daily Prophet in his room at 4 Privet Drive. He hated how nobody believed him when he said that Lucius and Y/n were Death Eaters. He thought that he could trust Y/n. Hearing Uncle Vernon's yell from downstairs, he put the newspaper under his pillow and walked down to the living room.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Wake up, y/n!"

"Mmm..."

Lucius was shaking y/n awake; she had fallen asleep on the lounge. Y/n's eyes opened slowly. "What?" she mumbled. "I'm _trying_ to sleep, but _somebody_ woke me up." Lucius rolled his eyes. "It's _somebody_ 's birthday, and if _somebody_ doesn't want me to wake them up, then I'll leave them here." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "And then I'd have to tell Narcissa that _somebody_ doesn't want to have their birthday."

Y/n winced. "Fine, I'll get up!" she threw a pillow at Lucius before heading into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, and saw her sleepy reflection glaring back at her. Her hooded eyes were blue and piercing, and her skin was smooth like silk. Her hair looked like a light brown bush (which was probably because she had just woken up) and her lips were a dark, bruised red. There was a loud knock on the door. "Y/n, are you going to spend the whole day in there?" a female voice shouted. It was Narcissa, her older cousin. Y/n brushed back her hair, and sighed. "Cissy, I'll be out in-"

"A minute?" Narcissa laughed, leaning against the door. She was doubled over, her face split into a wide grin. "Oh, I've heard you say _a minute_ before, but you've been in there for _more_ than one single _minute._ "

Y/n twisted the doorknob and the door opened. Narcissa gave a shocked screech, and fell against the hallway. Y/n gave her cousin a victorious grin. "Who's laughing now?" she then walked out of the bathroom as Narcissa stared after her in annoyance.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"That was a fun party." Y/n said, downing a glass of whiskey. Lucius smirked. "That was all you could say? I beg to differ. _That was such a fun party, Lucius. Er mah gahd!_ " He said, doing a squeaky imitation of y/n's voice. Y/n frowned. "Shut up. And I want to go to bed, I'm tired. Goodbye." she stalked into Lucius's room and lay down on the bed, her arms spread out. Lucius came in, his face red and his hair draped around his shoulders. He was puffing; a sign that he had been running. Y/n raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Have you been running in the corridors, Lucius? You know that you could trip over and injure yourself." she hissed, the disapproval in her voice echoing in the room.

Y/n stared up at the ceiling and her mind drifted off into her thoughts.

-Flashback-

 _Y/n was sitting on a chair in the library, reading a book called 'The Dark Arts - A Guide for Advanced Students'. Her eyes were scanning the page, and she was tapping her fingers on the table. Quickly flicking through to the back cover, she saw a piece of parchment. She unfolded it and began to read. It said:_

 _This book is important, Do not remove this note. Sign your name to say you understand._

 _Signed, Abraxas Malfoy, Ashlynn Black, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black,_

 _Y/n took her quill and signed her named onto the end of the note. Hearing footsteps, she slammed the book shut. Regulus walked into the library, and saw his sister. "What the hell are you doing- oh." Regulus said, staring at his feet. He stared at the book cover. "Where did you find this?" Y/n shrugged. "This boy called Severus Snape gave it to me during Potions."_

 _Regulus grinned. "Keep it, y/n. It'll teach you all you want to know about the Dark Arts."_

 _He heard a scream as the book launched itself towards y/n._

-End of flashback-

"Lucius, do you have a Muggle radio?"

"A what?"

"You know, that box that Muggles use to play music. Sirius told me about them."

"Oh. I think I do."

Lucius dragged the radio and put it on a table in his room. He waved his wand, making the radio turn on. Tears pooled in y/n's eyes as the song began to play.

 _I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here right now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

 _Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

 _It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new?  
_

 _I don't know who you are  
But I...  
I'm with you._

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Nice to see you, y/n." Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his sister's hair. "Don't!" y/n whined, grabbing his hand and throwing it away. "I just did my hair this morning, and I didn't visit you just so you could mess it up!" Seeing the look on y/n's face, Sirius laughed. "Remember what I said the other time when I saw you two years ago?"

"What?"

"You're chubby."

"Am not, you little dog!"

Y/n winced. She was chubby, but she didn't know how. She was on a diet, and she didn't sit on the lounge all day. Well, y/n admitted that she did sleep for quite a bit, but she _did_ exercise as well. Like running around the corridors and up and down the stairs, much to the annoyance of her parents's portraits. And much to the annoyance of the Order of the Phoenix. They had decided to use 12 Grimmauld Place as their headquarters. Y/n had annoyed Remus the most, because she occasionally made barking noises when she thundered up and down the halls. Sirius didn't say anything about it, instead, he kept quiet. It was quite entertaining, Remus chasing his younger sister around the house, and the laughter that would result from everyone else.

Y/n liked Remus too, but her heart was with Lucius. Lucius was at least seven years older than her, but why did that matter? He had also helped her during her first days as a Death Eater.

Then she remember. The mission. She had to kill Sirius. Or someone else did. It was too late to turn back, and she couldn't help her brother.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucius gave an annoyed grunt as he rolled out of bed. Someone had rang the doorbell, and it was the middle of the night. He opened the door to see y/n, looking deathly pale, even in the white light of the moon. "Morning, y/n." he muttered, fighting to keep his eyes open. Y/n fidgeted nervously, avoiding eye contact with Lucius. "Lucius, you're the only person that I can - I need to request something from you. Well, actually, it's more of a statement but-"

"Did somebody give you a Babbling Beverage?" Lucius asked, interrupting y/n. Y/n hissed, but didn't move. "Well, I needed to tell you - I don't really want anybody to know this... But I have to - you have to know." Y/n mumbled, flushing red. She turned to leave, but Lucius grabbed the hood of her cloak and pulled her back. His silvery eyes bored into her own vivid blue eyes. "Y/n you can tell me it. Is it something to do with - to do with your mission?"

Y/n shook her head. "Lucius...it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Y/n's eyes darted from Lucius to the floor.

"I'm... I think that I'm-"

Lucius grabbed both of y/n's cold hands as sweat poured down her forehead. "What is it? Tell me."

"Lucius, I think I'm pregnant."

There was an awkward silence as Lucius took the news in. "That's wonderful, when did you find out?" he asked awkwardly, staring into y/n's eyes. Y/n sighed. "Well - I found out yesterday - and I'm actually two weeks along. Since my birthday." She unconsciously ran her hand over her stomach, which was slightly protruding. Lucius ran his own hand down her stomach too, and gasped when he felt the slightly hard lump. He _was_ a father - well, Draco was almost an adult now - but he hadn't looked after a young child for fourteen years, soon to be fifteen years. "We should tell Severus, and your brother if you want to." he admitted, feeling immensely relieved. Y/n scowled. "If I tell Sirius, I'll never hear the end of it." She then launched into an angry tirade. " _Oh y/n, you should have been married such a long time ago? And you're having a baby? Who's the father? When are you getting married? Can I see?_ Oh, he wouldn't finish it because I would've _strangled_ him to death!" she snapped.

"But it doesn't matter. We'll just use the Full Body Bind on him." Lucius said, a smile dancing around the edge of his lips.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Y/n, the Dark Lord requires that we go to the Department of Mysteries in order to ambush Harry Potter." Lucius called from the hallway. Y/n groaned, her arms resting on her 7-months-pregnant stomach. "All this work for a pregnant woman - I won't be surprised if I drop dead in the middle of the battle." She shifted uncomfortably as her daughter kicked her. "Ouch." she said, wincing. Lucius sat down next to his friend. "Y/n, if we succeed, then after this, you can give birth in peace, okay?" he pleaded, his face desperate. "I don't want him to hurt you - or your daughter. You've raised your child for seven months. She's not dying now."

Y/n gave a week grin. "We should begin to choose the names, Lu. I think Hydra or Delta - wait, maybe Felix. But we could name it after my friend, Aquila. Ooh! I know, Hydra!" Lucius mental-facepalmed. "Naming our daughter Hydra is _not_ a good idea. I suggest maybe Adelyn or Alyssandra."

"And call her Alyssa for short. Wait - you could call the girl Lyssandra or Lyssa." Y/n giggled, clutching Lucius's hand.

"Since you're talking about baby names, what about Laura or Leah?" Narcissa suggested. She called for Draco, who shuffled guiltily into the room. "Come on, Draco, give your new half-sister a name!"

Draco shrugged, then said: "Maybe Lily, but I like the name Cadence better."

Y/n grabbed Bellatrix. "Bella, please, come up with some names?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Amber, Bellatrix, Grace or Hayley." she snapped. "Why do you want names from me anyway?" Y/n put her arm around Bellatrix's shoulder. "God, Bellatrix. You're the one who came up with sarcastic names for Sirius during the school holidays, so why can't you come up with names for your future niece?" she said.

Lucius cleared his throat. "I think we should call the baby Alyssandra Delta Malfoy."

"Alyssandra Delta Malfoy." Y/n repeated. "That has a nice ring to it."

"Speaking of rings..." Narcissa said, smirking slyly.

Y/n ignored her cousin. "We'll probably just call her by her short name at home, Alyssa." she remarked, smiling. "Did you hear that, Alyssa? You've got such a pretty name - a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Is she insane?" Bellatrix whispered to Narcissa, who slapped her on the cheek. Bellatrix yelped and jumped back. "What the hell, Narcissa?" Narcissa growled. "All mothers talk to their children, _Bellatrix_. Something that you haven't had the privilege of."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Keep an eye out for Potter!" Bellatrix screeched as the Death Eaters entered the Veil Room. Lucius rolled his eyes. "No, we need to keep an eye out for the prophecy, then worry about Potter." Y/n scowled. "Oh for god's sake, just shut the hell up! Half of you station yourself in the Hall of Prophecies and the other half stay here!" she snapped. The Death Eaters mumbled in agreement and split into two groups, one led by Avery and the other by Lucius and Bellatrix. Y/n followed Lucius and Bellatrix into the Hall of Prophecies. Y/n scanned her group, and saw Rabastan and Rodolphus. They had escape Azkaban as well as many of the other Death Eaters. Rodolphus's eyes looked startled when he saw y/n's swollen abdomen, but other than that, ignored it.

-Time Skip 30 minutes-

Dolohov shoved y/n out of the way as a Disarming Spell flashed past. "Keep out of sight," he growled. "You're pregnant, for god's sake!" Y/n shrugged. "NI'm completely capable of fighting, Dolohov. Plus-"

Sirius shot a spell at him, making him fly away from y/n. "Sirius, run! They'll kill you!" y/n begged her brother. Sirius sighed. "Y/n, I'm looking for adventure! I'll do the fighting, you just stay put." He ran off, and began to duel Bellatrix. Y/n gasped, and they both noticed the horrified look on her face. Lucius wrenched y/n away, but she kicked him in the crotch. "Y/n!" he spluttered. "What the hell-"

"Let me fight, Lucius!" y/n snapped. "If I don't fight, we'll be put in Azkaban again, and Alyssandra will die!"

They both turned to see Bellatrix shoot the Killing Curse at Sirius.

Y/n's brain seemed to take an age to recognise that Sirius had died. Once she did, she snapped.

"BELLATRIX, _HOW COULD YOU_?!"

Bellatrix stared at y/n. "Y/n, I - I'm sorry I had to-"

"YOU EVIL, MURDERING _BITCH_! YOU KILLED _MY BROTHER_! HOW DARE YOU?!"

Y/n leapt at Bellatrix and grabbed her by the front of her robes. "You killed my brother. I can't forgive you now. Neither will Alyssandra."

"Don't include Alyssandra in this." Bellatrix hissed. "I told you already. I'm sorry."

Lucius stood between the two women, each looking like they wanted to throttle each other. "Y/n, get out of here. I don't want you to get put in Azkaban-"

It was too late. The Aurors had already found them.

Y/n screamed as they dragged her away from Lucius and Bellatrix, who were also being handcuffed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Y/n Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, you are sentenced to three years in Azkaban." the man declared. "Take them away." The Aurors dragged the Death Eaters out of the courtroom. Y/n felt defeated. Sirius was dead, and her daughter would spend some of her life in Azkaban. It was all too much.

The last thing y/n heard was Lucius screaming her name before everything went black


	6. Alyssandra Delta Malfoy

Y/n was curled up in her cell in Azkaban, next to Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus. She was huddled up, and was shivering with fear and cold. There was an Auror outside her door, watching her closely for any signs that she was beginning labour. Y/n had tried to distract herself by thinking of how she would get revenge on the Order of the Phoenix, but her attempts were feeble. Lucius had given up hope that he would ever see his son again, and Rodolphus was just being insane as usual. Y/n's eyes had gone dull, mourning Sirius's death. Her face was grey, and she looked permanently shocked. Rabastan had tried to comfort her, but she would turn away, trying to hide her guilt.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"Y/n, you have to stop being like this. What would Alyssandra feel like if she had a mother like you?" Lucius begged. "She doesn't deserve to live in a world like this." Y/n blanched. "I've given up. I - I'll be reunited with Sirius soon, and Regulus." she closed her eyes in defeat, and tears leaked down her cheeks. A vision of Sirius's face suddenly flashed through her thoughts, and she snapped her eyes open.

 _Your face, it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away  
All of the sanity in me_

Rodolphus sighed. "I can't wait until the Dark Lord breaks us out of this filthy place." he spat. Rabastan nodded. "It's no place to raise a child. And, the Dementors..." he broke off, shuddering. Y/n screeched as something rattled the door of their cell. The men all exchanged a meaningful glance. Y/n had been having hallucinations and frequent flashbacks since she had seen her older brother die. She couldn't control them at all - she just let them swallow her.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Lucius drifted off into his thoughts. He had listened to a Muggle song on the radio before he was captured... and he could recall it ever so clearly. _It perfectly describes how I feel about y/n_ , he thought. Concentrating harder, he remember that y/n was being particularly clumsy that day - probably because of her unknown pregnancy.

 _Frozen inside,  
Without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

Y/n whimpered as her stomach seized up. "L-Lucius-" she squeaked.

"Y/n?"

"I'm going into labour."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Alyssandra Delta Malfoy lay in the unconscious arms of her mother, Y/n Black. Lucius peered at her curiously, like a young child observing a forest. He wanted to touch his daughter, but was afraid to hurt her or y/n. Alyssandra looked almost exactly like y/n, with her electric blue eyes and pale skin, but had Lucius's blonde hair. Her was so blonde it was almost silvery. Rabastan had commented that Alyssandra looked like her grandmother, Walburga Black, but Rodolphus had dismissed that, saying that she looked like her parents more than anyone else.

"Wake up, y/n." Lucius mumbled, shaking y/n by the shoulders. Y/n's eyes fluttered open. "Lucius? Is - is she here?" Lucius nodded, and pointed at Alyssandra. "Somebody wants to see you."

Y/n's face lit up when she saw her daughter smiling back at her. "Hello, Alyssa." she whispered, making Alyssandra laugh. "Did you see Daddy?" she gave the baby to Lucius, who held her awkwardly. "Alyssandra Delta Malfoy, you will be the avenger of the Malfoy family." he muttered. Alyssandra giggled again. Y/n gave an approving nod. "Alyssandra will need a companion - but I foretell that he shall come in the next year."

Lucius lifted his chin. "You're not suggesting..."

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. Sirius Severus Malfoy will be her companion, and he will her lieutenant."


End file.
